


禁止投掷硬糖与戒指

by emyycolors



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyycolors/pseuds/emyycolors
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Kudos: 8





	禁止投掷硬糖与戒指

#

那是发生在1964年他们第一次美国巡演期间的事。

那天Ringo还发着低烧，他坐在后台的沙发上使劲套着靴子，场馆里山呼海啸的尖叫声远远传进窄小的化妆间，他抬眼愁眉苦脸地问George：“你说这次我们能活到演出结束吗？”

“是死是活无所谓，我只想开完这场赶紧回去睡大觉。”George一边梳着他的刘海一边干巴巴地说。

“开心点儿各位，这场结束我们就能离开这个该死的硬糖联邦了。”John从洗手间探出一颗满是泡沫的脑袋，“你们有谁看见我的洗发露了吗？我洗头时好像不小心用了Ringo的沐浴乳。”

“噢！”Ringo愤怒地大吼一声冲了进去。Paul一边扣着西装的扣子一边冲John飞快缩回去的脑袋翻了个白眼：“你以为那些硬糖都怪谁？你这幼稚的混球！”

“当然怪George！”John在浴室里大声反驳，“是他吃光了我的糖果，我是受害者！”

“别把我扯进去！John行行好，你再磨蹭下去我就真的要睡着了。”

“我觉得我已经开始头疼了。”Ringo甩甩手上的水，从浴室走出来，语气恹恹地说，“如果待会儿我不幸被糖果砸晕，你们记得要保护我的鼓。”

“别担心，”George说，“如果你从台上摔下来，我会帮你收好鼓槌的。”

“你对我真好，George。”Ringo感动地说。

Paul无可奈何地看着他们，叹了口气：“Ep不会让这种事发生的，别担心，Rich，如果你真的不舒服可以早点儿退场，歌迷们会理解的。”

事实上他们不会。

他们甚至不愿理解Ringo的病情。当Beatles终于入场，那些尖叫声还是像一万架直升机在男孩儿们耳朵里轰鸣着，无数糖果像冰雹一样从四面八方朝舞台砸过去，Ringo觉得自己脑门儿都快被砸碎了。这是地球上最可怕的一场冰雹，因为男孩儿们根本不被允许躲藏，那些始作俑者也从来都不知道“停止”是什么意思；而一旦糖果风暴停息下来，她们将会冲上来亲手撕碎Beatle们。

但是，这又怎么能真的怪那些姑娘们呢？

Ringo怀疑她们从来没有真切地看到过演出现场的自己以及自己的队友们，她们从来都只能看见一张微笑着的、连下巴和脖子都分不清的脸，又怎么会注意到自己气色不佳？那些尖叫声像尼亚加拉瀑布一样从倾斜的观众席倒灌进会场中央的凹陷处，顷刻便淹没了他们所在的那方小小的舞台。他们在灭顶的声潮中竭力喘息，挥汗如雨，就像困在瀑布之下深潭之中的鱼，说实在的，谁又会在意那些可怜的、终日被流水拍击而无路可逃的鱼？

他们从来都是这样，既是Shea演唱会时被万千信徒仰望的、从天而降的上帝，又是现如今斗兽场中央无助的猴子。

要怪只能怪John不该跟媒体多嘴说“George吃光了我的果冻软糖”，或者怪George不该贪吃John的零食。但Ringo是不会怪后者的，因为George是个好人。

比如现在，Ringo在糖果的狂风暴雨中感到，尽管依然难以忍受，但似乎自己今天遭到的攻击要比以往少一些。前面背对着他的三个人正在摇头晃脑地唱那首要命的《Please Please Me》，而George就站在他的正前方。瘦小的黑发青年今天似乎站得比往常更直一些，毋庸置疑，George是在帮生病的自己挡那些像是被弹弓打出来的恶狠狠的糖果子弹。

当认识到这一点，Ringo突然觉得头也不那么疼了。如果他们不是在唱一首欢快的歌，Ringo觉得自己都要感动得流泪了。他吸吸鼻子，继续卖力地打鼓。在Ringo的记忆里，George一直都很照顾他，总是能说些让他安心的话，这和整天拿他取乐的John一点儿都不一样。他喜欢George这一点。当他还没有加入Beatles时，无论在德国还是在利物浦，George都会经常去找他聊天。而自从乐队最终成立后，很显然Paul和John之间插不进任何人，Ringo便愈发感谢还有George陪着他。

他们唱了一首又一首，漫天飞洒的糖果砸在男孩儿们的吉他上、麦克风上，鼓上、脑袋上、胳膊上，非常疼，到最后他们都有些辨别不出这些观众到底是爱他们还是恨他们。但Ringo认为一定不会有姑娘不喜欢George的，绝对不会。他坐在高高的台阶上，看着前面三个人随音乐摇晃的背影，George就站在正中间，时不时会凑到Paul跟前，一边唱和声一边肆意地甩动他漂亮的黑头发。Ringo几乎可以想象他是如何用他那温和的却动人的眼睛，略带慌张地扫过全场，然后在镜头前轻轻地露出一个害羞的、George式的、真诚的笑容。没有人能抗拒这个的笑容。当然，也包括Ringo自己。

而接下来这首《Roll Over Beethoven》绝对会让那些正哭喊着George名字的姑娘昏死过去。

Paul和John难得的把舞台全部让给了George，抱着吉他往两边退开了一些。Ringo看见正中间的黑发青年转过头，快速和自己交换了一个眼神。George的眼睛在聚光灯下闪闪发亮，Ringo用嘴型提示着：“One, two, three, four！”

吉他声猛地响起，鼓点紧随其后，他们配合得天衣无缝。Ringo满意地对自己笑了笑，无比熟练地挥舞着鼓槌。他非常喜欢听到George的声音与自己的鼓点像这样交相辉映，这让他觉得自己对于George或许也是不可或缺的，就如同他对自己而言一样。

不过Ringo显然没有那几个他眼见着晕了过去的姑娘更喜欢这首歌。现在观众们已经全部站起来开始蹦跳着挥舞胳膊了，不必等第二天的新闻报道，他就知道现场气氛又攀向了新的高潮——如果还能更高的话。但这也意味着更多的硬糖攻击，美国观众喜爱他们的方式可真是货真价实的“甜蜜的痛苦”。但这一次，其中似乎还夹杂着一些别的亮晶晶的东西，有几个打在了Ringo手背上。

就在Ringo眯起眼睛打算仔细看个究竟时，突然，一颗硬糖和一枚那种闪闪发光的东西照直从观众席向Ringo飞了过来。但不幸的是，似乎它们的主人用力不够，还没等它们飞到Ringo面前便以一个优美的抛物线落了下去，却不偏不倚正好砸在了George的头顶。接着那个闪着光的东西又弹了起来，Ringo双手握着鼓槌机械地敲打着，他的目光不由自主地跟上了它，就像是有人按下了慢放键，他看见那个亮闪闪的小东西朝他冲了过来，又落下去打在了他面前的鼓上，发出别扭的“咚！”的一声。而后它又弹了起来，顺势跳进了他的领口。

他终于看清了。那是一枚戒指。

#

“我们的Ringo订婚啦！”

站在酒店套间的茶几旁喝水的George猛地呛了一口，然后剧烈地咳嗽起来。

Ringo涨红了脸，大声抗议着：“我说过了不是这样！”

可Paul和John根本不听，他们大笑着围着他边跳舞边打着不存在的手鼓，一边欢快地唱着什么“接受了姑娘的戒指就是接受了她的求婚”。

Ringo懊恼地看着他们俩，此时距离演出结束已经过去了半个小时，在回酒店的车里时他就已经把戒指从衣领里拿了出来，却在收拾停当打算在房间里看个仔细时被Paul和John逮了个正着。

“你们就一点儿都不累吗？为什么还不去睡觉呢？！”

Ringo气愤地说，然后从沙发站起身，突破了他们的包围。

但不得不承认，不管这枚戒指是不是用来跟Ringo求婚的，他都非常喜欢它。粉丝们知道他对戒指情有独钟，而这一枚显然经过了精挑细选，如果仔细观察还会看到戒指内侧刻着一个小小的花体的字母R。

Ringo看了看自己的两只手，有些拿不准该把这一枚新的戴在哪里。他并不想给每个手指都套上一个，那样实在太蠢了。他更舍不得那些旧戒指，有一枚是妈妈给的，还有曾在旅行时买到的纪念品，以及自己的生日礼物、曾陪伴自己的医院护士们的祝福……最后，他下定决心把自己左手小指上那枚象征着第一份工资的戒指拔了下来，然后换上这一枚新的。

可是，在他努力尝试了几次之后发现，它好像有点儿小。

Ringo一时间犯了难。他默默思考着，此时房间里安静了下来，Paul和John终于放过了他，他俩一人占据了沙发的一头读着粉丝的信，George站在留声机旁翻看着酒店里的唱片。

于是Ringo没有再犹豫，立刻下定了决心。他握着戒指大步流星地走到了George的身旁，后者闻声抬起头，露出探寻的目光。Ringo看了看George的眼睛，然后牵起他的左手，把那枚对于自己来说过小的戒指一股脑套上了George的手指。

“……”

“……”

“Ringo，你……在干什么？”George不确定地问。

窝在沙发上的Paul和John此时也抬起了头，饶有兴趣地看着留声机旁的两个人。Ringo大方地说：“你就把它当成我的谢礼吧，George。”

“谢我什么？”

“一切。谢谢你把我带进了乐队，还有陪我聊天，以及帮我挡住了那些硬糖——”

“等等，什么硬糖？”

“就是我们站在台上的时候粉丝扔过来的那些。”

George仍旧一脸茫然。Ringo问：“你不是为了帮我挡住它们才特意站在正中间的吗？”

“不是，我只是碰巧站在那里而已……”

“可是，你为什么总是要站在我前面呢？”

“因为左右两个话筒属于John和Paul，”George撇撇嘴，沙发那边的John冲他做了个鬼脸，“所以我只能站中间。”

“可是……可是为什么今天打到我身上的糖格外少？”

“那可能是因为你坐得太高太远，她们够不着，”George残酷地指出，“而且姑娘们似乎都在把糖果往我们仨身上扔。”

一旁的Paul和John终于憋不住了，同时放声大笑了起来。Ringo不说话，委屈地鼓起眼睛。

“但是，”George看着他，突然再次开口，“我觉得你才是最了不起的，你从来都没有出错过，对吗？你的节奏丝毫不会乱，即使生着病，即使根本听不到我们唱到了哪里。”他温和地笑了笑，然后，就像他每次故意要惹某个人生气时那样，抬高声音拖长了调子说：“鼓才是摇滚乐的灵魂，姑娘们喜欢Paul和John只是因为他们长的好看些。”

“嘿！我们听着呢！”Paul挥着拳头抗议着。

John危险地眯起眼睛站了起来，挽起袖子，一边朝George走过来一边说：“Paul，帮我揍他。”

#

后来George单独找到Ringo。

“Ringo我问你，你每次感谢别人的时候都给人戴戒指？”

“并不是……”

“以后不要随便对别人这么做。”

“好的。”

“以后粉丝们扔过来的戒指也不要接。”

“不是我接的，George，”Ringo耐心地跟他解释，“那姑娘是把它和糖果一起扔过来的，但那颗糖不小心飞了出去，似乎打到了Paul的琴弦，记得吗？然后戒指砸到了你的脑袋又弹进了我的衣领。你知道《Roll Over Beethoven》的节奏总是那么快，我又绝对不想搞砸你的独唱所以当时根本腾不出手把它从领口——”

“总之不许接。”

“……哦。”

FIN.


End file.
